ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 258 (4th August 1987)
Plot Den returns from his job for The Firm in Morocco and is in good spirits. Darren invites himself and Junior to stay at Carmel's flat, despite her telling him she does not have room for the pair of them. Den phones members of The Firm to confirm he has successfully completed the job; Pat catches him with a wad of cash in his hand and after overhearing the conversation on the phone realises what he has been up to. Barry is delighted to see Darren on the Square. Lofty, Pat and Simon fight over who will tell Den about the missing money from the till. Rod surprises Mary with credit so that she can phone her mother. She is thrilled to hear that Annie has been getting on so well. Darren takes Carmel's clean bedding over to the launderette to be washed, not realising it was for her so she could sleep on the sofa-bed. Tina fears Naima has not forgiven her for the missing money so Ian offers to talk to Naima for her. Darren visits Dot at the launderette and tells her Nick has got himself a job as a gardener for the Queen's mother at her posh house in Devon; Dot is thrilled by the news. Arthur draws up a spreadsheet for the five-a-side football tournament and shows Willmott-Brown, unaware he has also made one for himself. Angie and Pat gossip about Den clearing his debts with the brewery. Pat worries about telling Den about the missing money while Angie cannot wait to see his face when he finds out. Simon sees a group of teenagers playing football in the Square and gets involved in playing with them; Barry, Darren, Ian, Lofty and Dr Singh also get involved and Arthur watches on delightedly at his team members playing skillfully. Willmott-Brown winds Den up about his football team and insists The Dagmar's team are better, so Den tells Arthur and the team he wants them to thrash The Dagmar. Dot tells Pat about Nick's new job but Pat laughs and tells Dot not to believe it. Mary gets upset and refuses to talk to Rod. When he sees her later she tells him she was upset because she fears her mother is going to turn Annie into a catholic like she tried to do with her but failed. Barry tells Ian that Darren used to be a part of a tearaway gang with Nick, Graham and Rod. Rod takes Mary to The Vic to cheer her up. Pat tells Simon to end his fling with Magda or else he could lose them their jobs and home. Simon does not listen to Pat and continues to flirt with Den. Den surprises Magda with his return before realising something has been going on between the pair since he has been away. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Lofty - Tom Watt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Angie - Anita Dobson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Willmott-Brown") *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu (Credited as "Dr. Singh") *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Welcome home, stranger. We was wondering whether you'd abandoned us for good.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes